A Strange Life
by KuraiHikari24
Summary: —¿Quienes son ellos?— Le pregunté a Eri señalando con la mirada al otro lado de la cafetería. —Ellos son los Taisho-Hoshii, la familia mas extraña del instituto y de Sengoku.—Entonces, aquel chico de cabellera negra y ojos dorados volteó a verme, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, supe que nada sería normal...


**Hey! Saludos humanos, mi nombre es Jaden Yukii –Es enserio, mi padre es fan del anime, así que así me puso x3- Esta es mi primera historia, basada un poquito en el libro de Twilight, de Stephanie Meyer, aunque no soy muy fan de la película ni del libro, solo la vi porque mega-amo a Ashley Greene *-* La trama cambia en varias cosas a Twilight, pero en algunas situaciones si se parece.**

**Jaja, bueno, pues eh aquí mi obra de arte, salida de horas de aburrimiento y de un cerebro que casi no se usa, o sea, el mío nwn.**

**Ojala les guste la historia, perdón por las faltas de ortografía, si quieren déjenme un Review y gracias por leer n_n.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia el solo mía, así que no acepten imitaciones XD**

Muerte… Esa es la única palabra que puede describir mi vida. He tenido tanto contacto con ella, que ya no me afecta mucho si alguien cercano a mí llega a morir, he aprendido que es un proceso natural, al que todos nos vamos a enfrentar algún día.

Desde pequeña eh aprendido las cosas de maneras traumatizantes, tales como presenciar asesinatos, accidentes de cualquier tipo, pero lo más extraño, es que nunca salgo herida, tan solo que soy publico de tales atrocidades.

¿Cómo cuales?, bueno, cuando tenía 9 años, fui testigo de cómo atropellaban a mi padre; fui la única persona que observó como sucedió todo, y lamentablemente, no sobrevivió. Dos años después, mi mamá fue asesinada cuando yo la acompañaba al supermercado; íbamos caminando tranquilamente por la calle, cuando un asaltante se nos atravesó en el camino y nos amenazó con una navaja, entonces, mi progenitora gritó con todas sus fuerzas, eso asustó al delincuente y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer, fue incrustar su filosa arma en el estomago de mi madre, después de eso, el maldito salió corriendo, dejando a mi mamá sangrando y a una niña muy asustada llorando…

Después de que quedé huérfana, me fui a vivir con mi abuela, su nombre es Kaede. Me mudé a un pueblito un poco alejado de la ciudad, pero a pesar de eso, un lugar muy bonito, pero peligroso.

En ese lugar, fui testigo de 2 asaltos, 5 accidentes de automóvil, la explosión de una casa, 1 secuestro a un supermercado, y uno que otro percance de menor magnitud, pero como les dije antes, curiosamente, nunca salí herida.

Pero de lo que no me salvé, fue de los comentarios de las demás personas. Todos decían que yo tenía algún tipo de maldición; las madres no dejaban que sus hijos se juntaran conmigo, en la escuela siempre estaba sola a la hora del receso, nunca fui invitada a una fiesta o evento… nunca tuve un amigo…

A pesar de eso, nunca me acomplejé, mi abuela me decía que yo no estaba maldita, que las cosas pasan por algo, y que quizás Kami-sama me quería decir algo, pero era obvio que yo no le creía, debido a todo, me vi obligada a madurar rápidamente, y así aprender de las cosas de la vida como un adulto.

El día de hoy, tengo 16 años, todo sigue casi igual, mi abuela sigue viva, aunque no se ha salvado de uno que otro accidente, pero ella está bien.

Lo único que ha cambiado, es mi lugar de residencia, ahora me encuentro en el autobús junto con mi abuela, directo a otro pueblo, llamado Sengoku… un extraño nombre para un pueblo.

—Abuela, aun no entiendo porque de la nada decidiste mudarte a ese lugar. — Le dije a la mujer de mayor edad a mi lado.

—Niña, ya te dije que yo tengo mis razones, además, siempre es bueno cambiar. — Me respondió con todo cansado, siempre me respondía lo mismo.

Me limité a voltear a la ventana y admirar el paisaje que había en el camino; había muchas montañas, arboles, admito que es lindo el paisaje, ojala que Sengoku sea igual.

Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas, cuando el autobús se detuvo, fue cuando abrí los ojos y observe que estábamos en una estación de autobuses.

—Abuela, ya llegamos. — Moví un poco el hombre de mi abuela, la cual inmediatamente despertó.

— ¿Ya?, pensé que tardaríamos mas. — Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la salida y yo detrás de ella.

Cuando pisé el suelo firme, tuve una sensación muy extraña, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y no sé porque, pero al mirar a mi alrededor, sentí como si ya hubiera estado aquí.

—Kagome, mi niña. — Kaede me sacó de mi ensoñación tocando mi hombro. — Quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy, todo será mejor…— Me dijo con un tono reconfortador mirándome a los ojos.

—Sí, eso espero. — Le respondí devolviéndole la mirada, luego volteé a mirar a mí alrededor y suspiré pesadamente.

—Vamos, nuestra nueva casa nos espera. — Me dijo empujándome levemente. Me agaché a tomar las 2 maletas que llevábamos- nuestros pocos muebles y demás cosas llegarían mañana en una camioneta de mudanza- comenzamos a caminar y tomamos un taxi, con destino a mi nuevo hogar…

Llegamos a una pequeña casa color blanco, en un barrio muy lindo, aunque se veía un poco solo, pero existían otras varias casas en el vecindario.

—Quizás sea un poco más pequeña que la casa anterior, pero es igual de acogedora y cálida. — Dijo la abuela al entrar a la casa junto conmigo.

Observé detenidamente el lugar; era verdad, un poco más pequeña, pero con todo lo necesario: cocina, sala, un baño y dos cuartos.

—Es lindo el lugar.— Le dije a la mujer mayor que se encontraba quitando las mantas que cubrían los pocos muebles que habitaban la casa, enseguida empecé a ayudarla y vi que ya había una televisión, además de unos sillones, una pequeña mesa en el centro y otras cosas.

—Esta casa era de tu abuelo, el me la dejó cuando murió, pero decidí irme a vivir a tu casa a petición de tus padres. — Me di cuenta que decía eso con un poco de tristeza. A la abuela le había afectado mucho la muerte de su hija, ósea mi madre, y también se vió afectada con la muerte de mi padre, ya que lo veía como otro más de sus hijos.

—Ya veo… Emmm, ¿puedo ir a ver mi alcoba?— Pregunté con un poco de duda no queriendo sonar desinteresada de lo que decía, pero no me apetecía recordar a mis padres, no mucho.

—Claro que sí, es la que está al final del pasillo. — Me señaló el lugar y yo me dirigí hacia allí.

Cuando entré, me asombre de que no era tan pequeño como lo había imaginado, tenía una cama, un armario, un tocador con un espejo, pero lo que más me gustaba, era la ventana que tenia, la cual tenía vista hacia el bosque.

Me aventé a la cama, cerré los ojos y suspiré… Este lugar era bueno, resultó mejor de lo que me esperaba, bueno, al menos hasta ahora… El lunes empezaré a ir al instituto Shikon No Tama, donde empezaré a cursar el primer año de preparatoria, donde seré la chica nueva, a la que nadie conoce, donde puedo ser como yo quiera, ya que nadie sabe quién soy, aunque no me atrae la idea de fingir alguien que no soy, pero quien sabe, puede que lo necesite.

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo, una introducción a lo que viene siendo la vida de Kagome hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho… adiós! n.n**


End file.
